


Aiden's Secret

by slythnerd



Series: Aiden's Secret [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden Needs a Hug, Angst, Barbed Penis, Blood and Gore, Cat School (The Witcher), Established Relationship, Lambert-centric (The Witcher), M/M, No Sex, Not Beta Read, Serious Injuries, cat witcher anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slythnerd/pseuds/slythnerd
Summary: When Aiden gets injured on a hunt, Lambert does his best to help. What he doesn't know is that Aiden's cat Witcher mutations go a little further than he realised.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: Aiden's Secret [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136099
Comments: 15
Kudos: 87





	Aiden's Secret

Lambert was worried when Aiden failed to show up at their agreed upon rendezvous point. It was never like the cat Witcher to be late, and Lambert had been pacing up and down for the last two hours. He knew that Aiden had managed to pick up a contract the next town over, so he decided to track down the Alderman to try and determine where Aiden might have gone.

The Alderman described what sounded like a griffin that was terrorising the neighbourhood. He also mentioned that the Witcher had been seen in a nearby field to the north of the inn. Lambert quickly headed off to the field that was pointed out to him and started tracking his partner, hoping against hope that nothing too serious had happened to him. If the creature was still alive, Aiden might need his help.

After searching for a while Lambert soon came upon the bloodied remains of the griffin, but the head was still in-tact. Shit. That meant that Aiden hadn’t had time to cut it off, and he should be around here somewhere. At least the beast was dead. He saw a shape leaning against a large boulder, and upon getting closer, he could see that Aiden was in bad shape.

He had a nasty gash in his right thigh, and it looked like Aiden had lost a lot of blood already. He probably couldn’t move.

“Shit! Aiden? Can you hear me? Fuck!”

Lambert tried not to panic when he didn’t get an answer. He took his shirt off and ripped the fabric to make a sort-of tourniquet to try and stop the bleeding. Luckily he could still hear his heart beating, but this wound would need stitches; he’d have to get Aiden back to the inn so that he could patch him up. That was going to be difficult if Aiden was unconscious and couldn’t even walk. Shit! 

“Don’t you dare die on me, you bastard.”

Lambert whistled for his horse, and after a few agonising minutes, she appeared at the edge of the tree line and was walking towards him. He let out a sigh of relief and collected the potions from his saddlebag. Cradling Aiden’s head in his lap, he tried to pour a little white honey followed by full moon down his throat. After a minute or two, Aiden’s eyes began to flicker then open, taking in his surroundings and the worried look on Lambert’s face. 

“Well thank fuck for that. Arsehole! You had me really worried there!”

“Didn’t know you cared so much!” Aiden said, a playful smile on his lips. He tried to move, but grunted at the sudden pain shooting up through his leg. 

“Of course I care. Let me help you.” He helped Aiden limp over towards his horse, and then went back for the griffin head that they’d need for payment. He walked alongside Aiden and the horse on the way back to the small village, making sure that he didn’t fall off.

When they got to the inn, Lambert paid for a room for the two of them and got his supplies ready for stitching up Aiden’s new wound. He’d have a wicked scar, but at least it would heal properly and not get infected. What he wasn’t prepared for was Aiden’s point-blank refusal. 

“Just let me help you! Why are you being so difficult about it? My sewing skills aren’t that bad!” Lambert huffed, looking annoyed. 

“I can do it myself. Don’t worry about it,” Aiden snapped back and snatched the needle out of his hands. Lambert could hear his elevated heart rate and a smell of anxiety coming from the other Witcher. Unfortunately, he didn’t know when to quit, and kept on pushing. 

“Just lie down. I can help you. You’re still losing too much blood, and it will be neater if I do it.” He really didn’t know what was going on, but by this time Aiden was crying and red in the face. He was trying to physically move away from Lambert, who was worried that he might faint at any moment. “Just let me-“

“Please Lamb! Please, just go away and let me do it. Please?” This last plea was said with such anguish, Lambert didn’t know what to do. He just wanted to help, and Aiden was being so stubborn about it.

“Fine! At least let me help you take your clothes off. You’ll find that difficult and you don’t want the fabric sticking to the wound.” 

Apparently, that was not the right thing to say, as it made Aiden cry harder. What the fuck was wrong? Aiden was strong. He didn’t cry at things. He’d had worse injuries than this before. Maybe he was poisoned too? No, that didn’t make any sense. 

“Just get out, please. I can do it on my own.”

Lambert sighed, and left his sewing kit on the bed, then left the room. He was obviously making Aiden upset over something. He loitered in the corridor hoping that he’d be allowed back in soon. He really hated seeing his… what? Lover? Companion? Soul mate? Fuck, he didn’t know what they were to each other, but he had hated seeing him like this. 

There was a cry of pain from inside the room, and a shout from Aiden for his presence once again. Lambert hurried over to his side, and he could see that Aiden had been struggling to remove his clothing. Sheepishly he asked for help, hiding his face behind his arms. Lambert could smell the anxiety and shame rolling off him in waves. Where had that come from?

He had to use a sharp knife, but gently, lambert removed the blood-soaked fabric from the affected area. He looked down and quickly realised what the problem appeared to be. 

“Fuck!” There was Aiden, lying on the beg like an Adonis whilst his leg was bleeding profusely. That wasn’t the problem though. His beautiful Witcher, love of his life, had fucking spikes on his penis. Lambert’s eyes bulged out. 

Aiden groaned in mortification, his face going bright red. 

“Just, don’t say anything. I’ll be gone by morning. You never have to see me again.”

Lambert didn’t know what to say. He’d never even seen anything like it. Involuntarily his hand moved to touch it, then he realised what he was doing, cleared his throat and reached for the needle and thread instead. 

“You aren’t going anywhere until this leg is healed. Just lie still so I can stitch it as neatly as possible.”

Aiden just stared at him, and incredulous look on his face. “What, you’re not even going to talk about it? Lamb! Look at me!”

“What do you want me to say Aiden? You obviously didn’t want me to see it, so I can pretend I didn’t if that’s what you wish?” He could pretend, if that’s what the man wanted.

“You must hate me! Stupid fucking griffin. Getting fucking injured. Stupid leg.” Aiden was crying again. 

Fuck. Lambert hated crying, and Aiden looked so helpless. He stroked his cheek and said in a low voice, “you know, I think it’s kind of sexy.”

“What!?!”

“You heard. Now lie still and let me sew you up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is my first fic in the Witcher fandom ^_^


End file.
